A method for manufacturing a semiconductor device is known from WO2006/051457 A1. The known method comprises arranging a series of wall structures on a surface of a suitable substrate provided with portions of a patterned metal layer. The wall structures, which may be manufactured from a resist material define a series of barriers and cavities which serve to guide subsequently printed materials. For example, a suitable liquid material conceived to form a semiconductor region may be provided in these cavities. In the known method respective shapes of the cavities are constructed to maintain registration between layers of a device structure. In particular, the known method provides for self-aligned layers of the semiconductor device.